custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Hang 'em High
Hang 'Em High is a story following two Chahrak, as they are ordered by the swarm leaders to investigate a murder on an island overrun by Chahrak. It is the story Chalk based this story on. It is set in Chalkaverse-2 Dramatis Personae *Chahrak, male drone Chahrak *Chahrak, male drone Chahrak *Chahrak-Kal, male super-soldier Chahrak *The Pahrak, guest Story Day 1 A Chahrak at last reached the crest of the hill, the grass crunching beneath its feet. Off in the distance was the hive it was meant to go to. The leader of its swarm had received word of a string of murders in the area, and that the next few targets would be in this hive. Chahrak's Krana Xa had asked to be sent with Chahrak, as usual, but Chahrak had been needed elsewhere. Instead, it got Chahrak, another Chahrak. "We have arrived." Chahrak communicated telepathically, unintentionally breaking the silence that had been present for almost the entire journey. Chahrak simply grunted a reply, and Chahrak instantly recognized it as the exact same one it had heard throughout the entire trip. "We aren't the only ones," Chahrak said, pointing its shield toward the coast, where a ship appeared to have just arrived. The flag waving on the mast showed an empty Bohrok headplate, with two shields crossed behind it. An elite-looking insectoid was jumping off the side, followed by a pink one. It was impossible to make out specifics from this distance, but it assumed they were both Bohrok. *** “Keep up,” Chahrak-Kal called out to its companion. “We 'aven’t goht all day, do we?” The pink Chahrak grumbled. "But we need to clean it all. It must be cleaned!" it whined. It was a whiner. “We have to remove all obstacles, of course,” it answered. “Not loike there's anythin’ else to do 'ere.” "As long as it is cleaned." it grumbled quietly, though not as quietly as it thought. Chahrak-Kal stopped abruptly, to the annoyance of a Chahrak drone walking behind him. "I'll clean you." it said. “You don't even remember my designation!” Chahrak-Kal scratched its chin in thought. “Is it Debbie?” The pink Chahrak crossed its arms. “Noht, Debbie, then. Phyllis?” It seemed to be emanating anger now. “Rob?” These aren't even real designations! it screeched. A few nearby Chahrak grumbled about the noise as they passed by. “Oi, you're worse than that Tahnok I met that one time. What's-its-face.” The pink Chahrak was seething now. I've been part of the hive for months now, how can you not know my designation?! Chahrak-Kal shrugged, and continued walking. Pink Chahrak followed, arms still crossed. *** Chahrak and Chahrak, after descending the hill, reached the hive at last, and noticed it seemed a little large to be called a hive. Chahrak descended to one knee, putting its at eye level with the Bohrok guard. “Hail Bahrag,” it said. “I'm Chahrak, and this is Chahrak. We were summoned to investigate an impending crime.” The Bohrok, who at first appeared to be a little frightened by the larger Chahrak at first, visibly relaxed before mentally voicing its reply. “I'm glad you're here,” it said. “I was ordered to bring you to the hive commander upon your arrival. Please, follow me.” Chahrak rose to its feet, and the two Chahrak followed the guard deeper into the hive. Chahrak could practically feel the surprise emanating from Chahrak at the mixture of beings in the hive, which Chahrak found odd since it was aware their hive was much like this one. After a few minutes of walking, during which Chahrak was mercifully quiet, the trio reached their destination, a tunnel which was guarded by a large being. “Woah, an Rahkshi,” Chahrak said quietly. Chahrak grunted, having seen Rahkshi before. This was an unusual Rahkshi, however, as it was the special breed, Charahk. “These are the Chahrak the commander sent for,” the Bohrok announced to the Charahk Rahkshi. It gazed warily at the pair. Without a word, it turned and began walking into the cave. The new trio walked up the steps and into the building. After stepping through the doors, they found they were in some sort of waiting room. The Rahkshi gestured to chairs against the wall, and Chahrak and Chahrak sat down. The guard went through a door and disappeared. “What do you think the commander is like?” Chahrak asked telepathically, mental voice dripping with enthusiastic curiosity. Chahrak decided to humor it. “A veteran Tahnok,” Chahrak said simply. “Really?” Chahrak said. “I'm thinking more a Kohrok. Perhaps one of Stone. Named… I dunno. Thom Ra?” “Awfully specific,” Chahrak replied. Though it'd never admit it, it was actually amused by Chahrak's eccentricity. At that moment, two more beings entered the building. *** Chahrak-Kal sighed. Pink Chahrak was still complaining. It was a whiner. “... I mean, they can't even keep their rooms clean!” it said, finishing a sentence which Chahrak-Kal had not listened to at all. Chahrak-Kal placed its hand on the door to what they had been told was the commander's building. “Awfully specific,” said a voice off to Chahrak-Kal's right. “You're not even listening!” Pink Chahrak whined. “Only b’cause I don't care… you,” Chahrak-Kal replied. Pink Chahrak threw its hands in the air. “I've said my designation five times!” Chahrak-Kal shrugged. The two Chahrak took seats near the other two beings present, who were evidently also Chahrak. Pink Chahrak crossed its arms, turning its head away from Chahrak-Kal. Before it sat down, Chahrak-Kal removed its shield from its back, placing it head-down in front of him and resting its hands on the end of the pole. Chahrak-Kal yawned, bored by the situation. Sure, the fact that they had to speak to the commander just to be allowed to purchase supplies had been mildly interesting, but that was fairly average for them, what with the pirate flag on the ship. And explicitly stating it was a Bohrok. It suddenly felt himself being slugged in the shoulder. “Did you hear what I said?” asked Pink Chahrak angrily. “Aye, that I did,” answered Chahrak-Kal. “Repeat it back to me.” “You were sayin’ 'ow much of a whiner you are?” Pink Chahrak appeared to lose it at this, but managed to compose herself. “I'm going back to the ship,” it said, getting up and leaving. “It was a whiner,” Chahrak-Kal said to himself. One of the Chahrak, clad in black and grey, laughed. “Boy, I'll say,” it said. Chahrak-Kal smiled. “What are you two 'ere for, if I may ask?” “Investigation,” said the white-clad Chahrak simply. The other Chahrak leaned forward. “We're going to investigate an illegal termination,” it answered, waving its shields dramatically. “Well, that sounds—” Chahrak-Kal stopped abruptly when there was a scream outside. The two Chahrak and the elite Chahrak got up and ran outside. A Lehvak, who had just exited a much smaller building, appeared to be the source of the yelling. They ran over to it. The white Chahrak kneeled down in front of it, one foot crumpling its guard skirt. “What's wrong?” it asked quickly. The Bohrok could only manage to point to the house. Chahrak-Kal immediately walked to the door, pushing it open. It opened into a sitting room, which was vacant save for the furniture. It ventured further in, two pairs of footsteps following. It pushed into the first room it came to, and grimaced at what it saw. “By the queens,” the black and grey Chahrak gasped. The white Chahrak walked to the body hanging from the ceiling. “Gahlok,” it said, voice devoid of any emotion. “Drone. Been here for a few hours, at least. No signs of any struggle on its or in here. It may have done this itself. Though the noose doesn't seem to be poorly made. Chahrak,” it began, not looking away from the Bohrok. “Try to find something from that Lehvak.” The black and grey Chahrak, Chahrak, nodded and walked out. “'Ow can I 'elp, ma’am?” Chahrak-Kal asked. “Go let the commander know what happened,” it said. Chahrak-Kal nodded, and walked out. *** The motley group was seated around a large round table in the hive center. Present were Chahrak, Chahrak, the Bohrok Chahrak-Kal, the Lehvak Cayn-Za, the Rahkshi guard, and the hive commander, who turned out to be a Pahrak. “What did you learn, Captain?” the Pahrak, asked. “Evidently, Cayn-Za 'ere was going to clean it all, and found it like that,” answered Chahrak-Kal. “That's all?” The Pahrak asked. Chahrak-Kal shrugged. “I could use my powers,” Chahrak offered up. The Commander nodded, and gestured for it to go ahead. Chahrak turned its head toward Cayn-Za’s Krana-Bu, and concentrated. From Cayn-Za's eyes, it was cleaning its hive, inserting a key into the lock in a cave to gain access. Closing the door and locking it, it declared out to the world its intention of cleaning to the Gahlok. It called out again when it didn't get an answer and began walking toward its bedroom. Pushing the door open, it saw— Chahrak pulled out of Cayn-Za’s mind, nodding its head. The Rahkshi growled for reasons unknown. The Pahrak looked to Chahrak-Kal. “You are welcome to take your supplies and clean, Captain,” it offered. “This could take a while.” “Naw, I think I'll stay and 'elp,” Chahrak-Kal replied. “Very kind of you,” The Pahrak replied, bowing its head. “Are there any Bohrok from neighboring hives here?” Chahrak asked. “Not currently,” the Rahkshi answered. “But I sent a few Bohrok to the closest hive. The guards there may be able to give us more information.” Chahrak nodded, and stood up. “I'm going to give the crime scene a more thorough clean-through,” it said, leaving. Chahrak-Kal stood up as well. “I'm goin’ to clean something. I need to remove something,” it said. Chahrak stood up as well. “I'll just go help Chahrak,” it said. *** Chahrak-Kal sat on the bar stool, setting down a few widgets. The Lehvak behind the counter gathered them up, and set to work making a drink. Taking a quick look around, it noticed most of the patrons were fairly tame. In fact, the majority seemed to be average Bohrok. At the bar itself, however, was an assortment of Bohrok, a Visorak, what appeared to be a tall Rahkshi (another Charahk), and even a Red Serpent. Chahrak-Kal reached blindly for its drink when it heard it hit the counter. It grabbed it, and brought the glass to its mouth, letting the detergent flow into its system. Setting the glass down, it turned to the seat on its right. “Oi, mate,” it said to the Visorak. “You seen any shifty lookin’ figures lately?” The Visorak turned, and stared at him for a few seconds. Then it made a grinding gesture with its mouth as its mandibles gnashed. To this, the Rahkshi in the next seat reeled back and its face plates opened to reveal its hissing Kraata. The Visorak reacted immediately, snarling something that vaguely sounded like “Chirox.” The Rahkshi retaliated with something sounding like “Mutran.” Infuruated, the Visorak moved over to the Rahkshi, spinning a web in its mouth that the Rahkshi tore open with its staff. “Thanks, mates,” Chahrak-Kal replied, gulping down the last of its detergent and hurriedly rushing out of the inn. *** Chahrak was relieved to see both Chahrak and Chahrak-Kal approaching its at the steps in front of the commander’s building. It stood up to greet them. “Hey, guys!” it said. “Find anything?” Chahrak looked to Chahrak-Kal. “Drones first,” it said. “Nothing,” Chahrak said simply. “No sign of anything out of the ordinary, no evidence that anyone but its and Cayn-Za were there in the last few days. This may be unrelated to the murderer entirely.” “Well,” Chahrak-Kal said within a split-second of Chahrak finishing. “I was payed a visit to the inn and I somehow gathered some new guy came 'ere just yesterday.” “Any idea what it looked like?” Chahrak asked quickly. “idk.” “Good work,” Chahrak said. “Go let Commander Pahrak know.” Chahrak-Kal left to do as ordered. “Could it still be connected?” Chahrak asked Chahrak. Chahrak shrugged. “Depends on what the murderer is. If it's a non-Bohrok, it could have some new weapon that mimics a Bohrok’s powers.” Chahrak shrugged again. “Gotta check him out either way.” Chahrak-Kal came back out of the building, carrying a set of keys. “'E’s going to let the guards know,” it said. Chahrak nodded. “What are the keys for?” Chahrak asked. “The Pahrak gave us a nest to stay,” it answered, handing a key to each of the Chahrak. “And I don't know about you, but I'm roight-tired.” “Alright,” Chahrak said. “We'll rest for the night, and catch a criminal tomorrow.” Day 2 Chahrak sat up, stretching its arms tiredly and yawning. It blinked its eyes a few times, trying to get its vision to wake up with it. Reaching out with its Elemental Powers, Chahrak noticed that both Chahrak and Chahrak-Kal were absent from their temporary nest. It got up and headed out the door. Stepping outside revealed a Gahlok guard. “Chahrak Chahrak,” it said. “There's been another death.” Chahrak nodded somberly. “Lead the way,” it said. *** Chahrak stared at the hanging body, Chahrak-Kal and The Pahrak standing beside it. “Kohrak,” it began. “Fresher than the last one. One hour. Hour and a half, tops.” A brown Bohrok guard walked in, munching on some form of food. “Maybe it was a Toa Nuva,” it said. Everyone turned to stare at him. “Toa Nuva?” Chahrak-Kal asked. The guard nodded. “That's just what they tell you, mate. 'E ain't real.” The guard shrugged. “That's what they all say,” it said. A Gahlok walked in with Chahrak. “Commander Pahrak,” the Bohrok said. “I have been informed by the Captain of the guard that the guards from the other villages were found dead by travelers last night.” The Pahrak sighed. “Thank you,” it said somberly. “Why don't you take the rest of today off.” The Bohrok bowed its head in respect, and left. “How well did you examine the drone yesterday?” Chahrak asked. “That's what I had intended to do today,” Chahrak answered. “But today, I'll take care of this one.” “I'll let you work,” said the Pahrak, gesturing for the Bohrok guard to follow. “I still say it was a Toa Nuva,” the Bohrok said as it walked out. Chahrak conducted a cursory inspection of the deceased Kurhak. “No wounds,” it said. “No signs it struggled. Either it was willing or it was some form of Krana control. “Could it have been that Visorak you saw, Chahrak-Kal?” Chahrak asked. Chahrak-Kal shrugged. “I doubt it. 'E seemed weak enough, an’ 'e didn't seem nervous,” Chahrak-Kal replied. Chahrak climbed atop the bed the body was hanging over, and opened its mouth. “I don't see any signs of something forced into its mouth, so we can probably rule out any edibles or liquids.” In its peripheral vision, Chahrak saw Chahrak grab the Bohrok’s discarded krana, a Krana Xa, off the ground. “Uh, Chahrak?” it said. Chahrak raised an eyebrow behind its mask. “You may wanna see this,” Chahrak added. Chahrak stepped off the bed and walked over. Chahrak turned the inside of the mask toward Chahrak. There were words carved on it. Chahrak read the text out loud. “The future of the Chahrak is written in death, and I am the salvation.” Chahrak whistled. "That is not clean." *** The odd trio walked briskly toward the hive center to inform the Pahrak of what had happened. Chahrak's single-minded determination had its staring straight ahead. Chahrak-Kal looked around for the killer. Chahrak was trying to touch as many minds as it could, hoping to spot someone seemingly unhinged. It was having no luck so far. They reached the steps of the hive, and the Rahkshi guard walked out, brandishing a pike. “Commander Pahrak is dead,” it announced. The two Chahrak and the Bohrok ran in. Chahrak let out a gasp. The killer had not bothered with a clean kill this time. The Pahrak was sprawled on the meeting table. There were multiple wounds to its stomach and its faceplate was partially melted. “Chahrak,” Chahrak said. “Where is it?” Chahrak nodded, and called upon its elemental energy. It touched a number of minds, all pristine as though nothing was happening. Then it brushed against one a bit different. This one was troubled. It didn't push too far into its mind, in case it was discovered, but it could vaguely detect a constant inner dialogue. It was the only one that was abnormal. “Let’s go,” Chahrak said. They ran back out, spotting the murderer’s black cloak on the path with ease. However, it caught on, and began running as well. Chahrak-Kal shot eye beams at the its, but it rolled to the left and went down an alleyway. Chahrak took point, getting its shield out to line up a shot. It fired off its elemental shot, but the criminal turned and somehow absorbed it. Chahrak noticed that it appeared to be a Rahi. The Rahi turned off the alley, and Chahrak made it past Chahrak. It grabbed its chain and hook, throwing it toward it. It tried another roll to the left, but the hook caught its ankle. Before it could get it off, Chahrak sent ice down it, freezing it onto its ankle. Chahrak-Kal grabbed its hammer, using its Gravity powers to hold its in place. “I see you finally caught up,” it said. Chahrak kicked it. “Who are you, and why did you kill them?” “The Great Beings cannot be silenced. This vessel can be broken, but new ones can be found!” Chahrak-Kal turned to the two Chahrak. “I think it's lost 'er Krana,” it said. “How very small-minded you are,” it replied. Chahrak-Kal yawned, and smashed its head with its shield. Chahrak turned to it, but Chahrak-Kal spoke first. “I know you Chahrak don't kill, so I did it for you. It was roight-crazy anyway.” Chahrak simply shrugged. “Chahrak, we should notify the Rahkshi and be on our way,” it said. “You two prob’ly 'ave a long trip ahead of you,” Chahrak-Kal said. “Go ahead and move along, and I'll let 'im know.” Chahrak held out its hand, and Chahrak-Kal took it. “Thanks for the help,” it said. “Of course, mah’m,” it replied. Chahrak said nothing, still a bit upset over yet another death. Chahrak placed its hand on its shoulder, guiding its back to the path home. Chahrak-Kal went its way. Characters In order of appearance: *Chahrak *A Chahrak of Gravity * Bohrok guard *Chahrak *Chahrak-Kal *A Pink Chahrak *A Chahrak of Fire *A Bohrok *An Rahkshi *The Commander Pahrak *Cayn-Za *The Gahlok *A Lehvak *Chahrak-Kal *A Visorak *A Gahlok *A Kohrak *A brown Bohrok *Irnakk *A Great Being Trivia *The story is actually based on this story, contrary to what the top paragraph says. The entire thing happened because Chalk had for some time toyed with the idea of fixing the original story. However, the story took off when at one point in a discussion between , , and where the topic of Chahrak-Kal was brought up and CL suggested Gonel rewrite his upcoming story with the Scooby Doo crew; later someone implied Chalk should be the villain, Chalk mentioned Chahrak-Kal, Gonel asked why there wasn't such thing as a Chahrak, and everything went downhill from there. CL photoshoped an image with chalk on a Bohrok and Gonel threatened to adapt Hang 'Em High to feature exclusively Chahrak. Somehow this became reality. **And since Chalk isn't looking like he'll release another story in his life, it looks like this is the best we're gonna get. *This story was released a day after Gonel published City of Secrets: The Underground Plot which is, funnily enough, another murder mystery. **Furthermore, that story was released on Halloween and Hang 'Em High was originally written for the 2016 Halloween Writing Contest. *With all the adaptation and the "Find and Replace"ing, Gonel doubtless mixed up a bunch of characters. It is because of this he asks you politely to bear with him as he tells this complex, beautifully woven story. Category:Joke Category:User:Chalk33 Category:User:ToaGonel Category:Stories